


Cute

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is not cute, even if Geoff says so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> AY-AY-AY-AY
> 
> It's your girl, TP bringing you the okay-est and daily fics. Today? You get a micheoff! Tomorrow? Who knows? (No really, could you tell me?)
> 
> I'm off to MCM (London Comic Con) tomorrow boiiizzz.

“You’re just too cute.” Geoff sighed. He was drunk, it was Friday and he’d allowed himself one too many shots. The party that he’d started out hosting (it had now been left in the hands of an irritated Burnie) went wild outside. Geoff was lounging across his double bed. Occasionally the intoxicated man hiccupped. He rolled lazily around on the now unkept sheets as he rambled on and on. “I just can’t believe that I, Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey, landed me such a cute guy to share my bed with.” Geoff drawled. He pet the sheets behind him in a beckoning fashion. “You should join me, babe – share my bed with me.” Geoff begged. He wriggled as though that would entice his boyfriend to join him.

 

 

Michael was not amused. He shook his head at his boyfriend. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to join him. Michael never wanted to turn Geoff down, especially for such an inviting request. It was what he’d said before that that had Michael’s panties in a twist.

“I’m not cute.” Michael said to deter his boyfriend’s compliments. Michael had bulked up over the last few months, lost his baby fat and matured more than anyone could have imagined. Well, he’d mostly matured but that wasn’t what mattered. Michael was a man now and men, well they weren’t cute. Geoff did not pay his boyfriend’s complaint any attention. He laughed at Michael’s protests instead. Michael had to be kidding himself to believe that he was anything but cute.

“Oh, but you are. You’ve got these big brown eyes and I just want to cuddle, squeeze and cherish you.” Geoff hummed. He mimicked squeezing Michael by wrapping his own arms around himself. It was probably intended to come across loving but instead to Michael it looked almost threatening. Geoff reminded him of a cat attempting to kill it’s pray. It was quite unnerving.

 

 

“I’m your boyfriend. Those are things that you think about when referring to pets or babies.” Michael ranted. He was neither a pet nor a baby. So he’d drooled on himself once or maybe twice before – alcohol did that to a man! Michael was unfortunately devoid of alcohol at that moment. One of them had to stay sober and make sure that the house stayed intact. Michael only wished that he hadn’t volunteered. He was regretting it now as Geoff smirked smugly up at him.

“No, you’re not. You’re still cute though.” Geoff insisted. His boyfriend was the definition of cute. Geoff was sure that if you grabbed a dictionary and flipped the pages until you found the word ‘cute’ that Michael would be there. His big, happy and adorable face would smile back at you. Perhaps it would be his frown instead. Michael liked to think he looked menacing when he frowned at Geoff. Geoff just thought it made him look like a big pouty baby. He was pulling his frowning face now, glaring down at Geoff as though he meant to intimidate him. He did not, not even in the slightest.

 

 

“Geoff, I am not cute. I’m handsome, yes, and absolutely charming but cute? Michael ‘Mogar’ Jones is definitely not cute.” Michael said proudly. He placed his hands upon his hips and thrust his chest out to an imaginary audience. Geoff snorted at his boyfriend’s display.

“Your middle name is Vincent.” Geoff wheezed. He couldn’t talk, his was Laser but that was by choice and not something his parents had given him. Michael sighed heavily. He rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I know but you get the point. I’m the man of the house, not you.” Michael teased. Geoff was definitely not the man of the house, both of them knew it. He screamed at spiders, snakes and any bug that happened to fly in. Michael was no better but he was usually the one to withhold his fear the longest. They had to call their friends to get rid of the bugs though. Neither man was willing to take care of one of those.

 

 

“Are you though Michael? Wasn’t it I who built that shelf last week? Is it not me who cooks all of our meals? I am the provider. I am the man.” Geoff disagreed. When he spoke the last phrase, Geoff wiped his hand through the air. Michael assumed he was seeing some imaginary word inside of his drunken head. His boyfriend was delusional.

“Whatever, Geoff.” Michael brushed it aside. He didn’t want to have this conversation anymore. It was boring him and he had hoped that it would send Geoff to sleep. It seemed it had only livened his boyfriend up more. Michael had thought that their earlier topic of conversation had been forgotten and yet, Geoff smiled dopily at him.

“I’m glad we could agree on that, my cutie. Now, I thought I asked you to join me in my bed?” Geoff insisted. Michael rolled his eyes at him. It was all he could do. Geoff could be so annoying when he was drunk. Geoff could be annoying when he was sober too but it was heightened when he was drunk. It was even worse when, like tonight, Michael was sober himself while Geoff was drunk.

 

 

“I’m not getting into that bed with you until you quit calling me cute.” Michael threatened. He’d sleep on the couch if he had to. It might have already been taken though by someone like Gavin or Lindsay who’d have probably drunk themselves as silly as Geoff. Michael knew that he and Geoff would wake up to find some stragglers upon their floor. Even Burnie himself would have probably stayed, if only to make sure that their house wasn’t trashed in his absence. Michael would never forgive him. He couldn’t watch their house and his boyfriend at the same time after all.

“But Michael you are!” Geoff whined. He drew out the last word.

“No, Geoff – I’m not!” Michael copied his boyfriend. The drunken man giggled. His boyfriend was just as funny as he was cute.

“You can’t deny your cuteness.” Geoff said sternly. Michael shrugged.

“I can deny what doesn’t exist.” Michael said. Geoff seemed perplexed by his sentence. He frowned and now Geoff looked cute. Like a little lost puppy, his head tilted to the side.

 

 

Geoff pouted. Michael didn’t relent. Geoff let his eyes water. Michael turned away.

“Fine,” Geoff huffed. He wanted his boyfriend more than he wanted to be right, “You’re not cute. You’re handsome and incredibly dashing.” Geoff said sarcastically. Michael smirked. He ignored his boyfriend’s tone. He was just as tired of the conversation as Geoff was.

“Thank you, I’m glad that you agree.” Michael laughed. With that he hopped onto the bed beside his boyfriend. Geoff immediately grabbed him and pulled him into his arms. He snuggled, squeezed and cherished Michael just as he said he would. Michael hummed as he was kissed and held tightly. He really his cute, Geoff thought as he basked in Michael’s smile. Michael could stop him from saying it but he could never, ever keep Geoff from thinking it. 


End file.
